1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self lubricating sex aids for use in avoiding irritation or pain during sexual activities or during auto erotic sex activities, while concomitantly increasing the pleasure of the users or user.
2. Description of the Prior
The use of sex aids of known designs and configurations is well known in the prior art. More specifically, sex aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing sexual stimulation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations.
Among the large number of prior art sex aids of known designs and configurations are, by way of example, those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 which discloses a sexual stimulator that contains a vibrator and can include a fluid chamber that allows the flow of the fluid from part to part within the sealed chamber; U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,403 which discloses a massage device that includes a sealable chamber to include, for example, warm water, but from which chamber no fluid is allowed to flow to the skin or internal private parts of the user; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,493 which teaches a clitoral stimulator that directly dispenses a stimulating compound. None of these prior art systems include normally open through-holes from their chambers to the surfaces of the devices. In fact, as noted, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,603 and 6,280,403 are rigorously designed to avoid allowing any fluid to exit from their chambers during use. It is also noted that during the use of many sex toys it is not unusual to apply moisturizing fluid by hand or by other mean to the skin or internal private parts of the user, thereby requiring unwanted interruptions before or distractions during such activity.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a previously unappreciated need for a new and improved sex aid that allows a lubricating fluid to exit from normally open through-holes from chambers associated with the device to the surface of the device during use for the purpose of avoiding irritation or pain during sexual activities or during auto erotic sex activities, while concomitantly serving the purpose of increasing the pleasure of the users or user during such activities.
In this respect, the sex aids according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing has as an object to provide various apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of avoiding irritation or pain during sexual activities or during auto erotic sex activities, while concomitantly increasing the pleasure of the users or user during sexual activity by intentionally having fluid exit through normally open through-holes from chambers associated with the device during use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills a previously unappreciated need.
In view of the limitations inherent in the sex aids of known designs and configurations now known in the prior art, the present invention provides new and improved self-lubricating sex aids that allow the users or user to avoid irritation or pain during sexual activities, or during auto erotic sex activities, while concomitantly increasing the pleasure of the users or user. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which is described in greater detail below, is to provide a new and improved self lubricating sex aids and methods which have all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain such results, the present invention essentially comprises modifications to sex aid systems to provide new and improved systems for use in avoiding irritation or pain during sexual activities or during self stimulated sex activities, while concomitantly increasing the pleasure of the users or user. The new and improved sex aid systems uniformly comprise the modification of or addition to art known sex aid systems which provides for the self lubrication of the sex aids for the users or user, especially at the surface or surfaces of the sex aid that contact and stimulate the external or internal erotic surfaces of the users or user.
In one format, where the volume and the shape of the sex aid will allow, each new and improved sex aid system is modified to include a hollow chamber associated with the sex aid, either internal or external to the sex aid. Such new and improved sex aids, in accordance with the present invention, are further modified to include at least one or more normally open through-hole extending from the added chamber to the surface portions of each sex aid, and especially to the surface portions of each sex aid that are intended to contact and stimulate the external or internal erotic surfaces of the users or user.
In the operation of the present invention, an off the shelf water-soluble moisturizing fluid, or sterile water or other non-irritating fluid is poured into the hollow chamber. In each instance the moisturizing fluid is preferably inert to both plastic and to rubber. Each such new and improved sex aid system may be manipulated for its desired purpose by the users or user, or may include or be attached to a vibrator device or other energizing apparatus. In operation, external air pressure and the motion or vibration of each new and improved sex aid system causes the fluid present in the hollow chamber to exit through the through-hole or holes to lubricate any external or internal body parts with which the hole or holes are placed in contact.
In another format, where the volume and the shape of the sex aid will not allow it to be modified to include an internal chamber, a fluid reservoir may be provided that is either attached directly to the sex aid or remotely connected, say through a tube, but in either case to normally open through-holes to lubricate any external or internal body parts with which the hole or holes are placed in contact with the device. In such modifications in accordance with the present invention, the attached or remote reservoir is in fluid contact with the new and improved sex aids of the present invention, which sex aids are also modified to include at least one or more hole extending from connection with the reservoir to the surface portions of each such sex aid, and especially to the surface portions of each such sex aid that are intended to contact the external or internal surfaces of the users or user. Those modifications with an added external reservoir also operate in response to external air pressure and the motion or vibration of each new and improved sex aid system, to cause the fluid present in the reservoir to exit through the hole or holes to lubricate any external or internal body parts with which the hole or holes are placed in contact.
It has been determined that the preferred diameter of the through-holes added to the sex aids of the present invention for use with lubricating fluids is in the size range of from about 1.5 mm to about 3.5 mm, although smaller or larger diameter holes, say in the range of from about 0.5 mm to about 5 mm may work, depending on the viscosity of the fluid and the energy output of any associated vibrator or other associated stimulation. The sex aids with which the present invention can be used may be of any hard, soft or pliable material, say plastic, plastic-jelly, simulated skin, rubber, silicone and the like. The sex aids may be active or passive, say vibrating or non-vibrating. Non-limiting examples of the sex aids that may be improved by the present invention are dongs, dongs with simulated testicles, dildos, double dildos, attachable prosthetic penises, strap-on penises with or without an opposed extension, male masturbator tubes, simulated vaginas, blow-up dolls with orifices, activated simulated tongues, anal plugs, anal probes, G-spot vibrators, double dongs, penis rings with clitoral stimulators, female stimulators, and the like, all as are well known in the art. It is also apparent that any and all new sex aids may be modified for the practice of the present invention.
In one specific embodiment, a state of the art hand-held reciprocating vibrator base is connected to a stimulating element. The stimulating element is modified to have an added hollow internal chamber. At least one or more hole extends from the added hollow internal chamber in open fluid contact with the surface of the stimulating element. In operation, an off the shelf water soluble moisturizing fluid is poured into the added hollow internal chamber. When used, vibration and external air pressure causes the moisturizing fluid to egress from the chamber through the holes to lubricate the body parts with which the stimulating element is placed in contact to thereby avoid irritation or pain during sexual activities or during auto erotic sex activities, while concomitantly increasing the pleasure of the users or user and thereby meeting one of the objects of the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.